Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Three
Chapter three of Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters. Story The Happy Feet family and friends, Lovelace, Sven, Midia, The Amigos and Orital included, are now heading back to the emperor nation, along the way Bo and Maylene notice Erik acting weird, unknown to the girls Erik just couldn't stop thinking of that Liopleurodon ghost in his nightmare, eventually Maylene asks "hey Erik, you all right? cause you look like you're having trouble with something", Erik snapped out of his trance and answered "oh it's fine". Maylene shrugged, guessing Erik wasn't in the mood to talk about anything, so she lets it be for now. Suddenly a new kind of music was echoing, but nobody knew what it was, "what kind of music is that?" Ramon asks, but no one could answer, Gloria remarks "I've never heard a song like this before", Mumble surveys the area and found the music's source, he whispers "guys look on the shore" he points, and sure enough, there was a mermaid perched on a rock, blowing through a seaweed frond which was making music. The gang crept to it, it seemed to have noticed, but ignores and continues it's little chorus, there were other mermaids watching the show, many of them did notice the animals, but ignore them, focusing on their little play. Midia thought this song was nice. The chorus ended there and the mermaids left, but the whistler took one more look at the animals, and then left. Orital thought he sensed something from the look the mermaid gave, but dismisses it for the moment. The group continued back to the emperor land. When they got there, they noticed the crowd running to and fro, Noah walked over when he saw them "hey guys, you were right about the mermaids, look" he said pointing to the water, there were mermaid-like shapes darting around, Bo asked "are they fallowing us?" she looked at everyone else, and they thought the same thing. Suddenly Maurice, Michelle, Norma Jean and Memphis came rushing over looking urgent, "guys, we got a problem", Michelle said panting, "what is it ma?" Gloria asks, Maurice took over answering "we're trapped in this area by some crazy mist, here will show you" and then lead everybody to the western side of the Penguin Land, on the outskirts, there was a big fog encircling the area. Bryan, his sons, the Krill pair, Miss Viola, Seymour, and just about everyone of their accomplishes gather at it. "what is with this fog?" Lombardo asks, everyone else shrugged, Seymour saying "we don't know, but what we do know is that it makes you go in circles, no matter which way we go we always end up back where we started", the gang weren't sure of what to make of this, Orital takes a step and says "let me try" and sprinted into the fog, it was hard to see, but that doesn't stop him, however when the fog cleared, he found himself face-to-face with the group, puzzled he says "I swear I went in a straight line", Viola giggles a little and says "told ya". "anyway, what we want to know is what's causing all this" Bill states, Mumble remarks "a lot of things sure are getting weirder and weirder, there are the mermaids, then energy waves, an energy burst, a Tylosaurus showing up out of nowhere, and now this fog", the original parents looked confused at him, and Norma Jean asks "could you repeat the tylo-part?", Mumble and Trent explain their run in with the Tylosaurus in Adelie-Land, Noah even asked "could the mermaids or this mosasaur be causing this?" everyone shrugged, with Atticus saying "we don't know". Orital was brainstorming, then he came up with an idea, "maybe if we find mermaids home, we could get some answers", everyone else considered it, Bryan stating "it is worth a try", so now the Happy Feet team were heading to the water to see where the mermaids are living, Orital unfortunately could not join, being a nonaquatic species, but wished the rest of them luck. In the water, the aquatic animals head out to deep water, where many of the mermaids are swimming to right now, in the abyss many feet deep or more, which is highly pressurized and can squash you like a bug, but Elephant Seals, Emperor Penguins and Krill are accustomed to diving that deep, along with the marine reptiles, which is where they're heading to fallow the mermaids to their home. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Four Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Happy Feet: The Series Category:Chapters